Grandpa's Tears
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Aeryanna keeps a diary while they visit earth.


Grandpa's Tears  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
The Diary of Aeryanna Sun-Crichton (while on Earth)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using them for a moment. Not Beta proof please forgive all mistakes. Rated: G-shippy  
  
June 1 -Earth: Its night now. I'm supposed to be in bed but I can't sleep. I'm so happy to be here with grandpa and the family. We were watching TV tonight and Ian fill asleep during the 'The Uncharted: Adventures With Commander Savage.' Personally I thing the show was so lame. I mean what Human, who is so clueless, drop through a hole in space, meet up with a strange group of aliens, get into trouble every arn and survive? Uncle D'Argo is right the humans have a lot to learn about the real life in outer- space.  
  
Anyway Daddy and Mommy were watching it with us. All at once Mommy started to laugh uncontrollable. I have heard her laugh before but not like this. Daddy had just sat forward with his mouth-gapped open for a couple of microts. Mommy had to excuse herself from laughing so hard. Daddy just set back and mumbled out that Sparky must have made a bundle selling the idea to the SCFI people. He didn't explain further. Grownups!!!  
  
I decided to join Grandpa but he was in his room with the door closed. Mommy saw me standing outside his door. She told me to leave him for now he was reading one of Daddy's journals. With nothing else to do I went outside and looked up at the stars. They are pretty from earth but it is not the same as being among them. It's fun visiting earth but I rally don't want to live here. I guess what Grandpa said about me is true. I am a star child like my Mommy and that makes me happy to think that I am just like her.  
  
I hadn't been out here very long when I heard the door open and close. Scooting down into the lounge chair more. I 'd hope they wouldn't see me so I could stay out just a little longer. I started to wonder who had come out and what they were doing. Then I heard someone sniffling then a soft moan.crying? I peeked around the lounge chair and saw Grandpa seating next to the backdoor.  
  
I wonder why Grandpa was crying.Grandpa's don't cry not when they are your heroes, and he was mine. It scared me. Sitting back I swallowed hard over what I heard. Why was Grandpa crying?  
  
I peeked at him again, and saw him staring up into the heavens. I could see the tears tracing down his cheeks. Then I realized my Grandpa needed me. He needed someone to make him feel better and to know that we loved him. Getting up I go over to him. He doesn't react to my being there. I reached out my hand and laid it on both of his clasped ones.  
  
That was when he lowered his eyes to meet mine, and I saw a blend of fear and sadness in them. The only other time I have seen that look was in Daddy's beautiful blue-eyes. I reached out my shaking fingers and attentively touched a tear on his cheek. That is when I told him how much I love him and that everything will be okay because he have each other. The same words that Mommy always whispered to me when I'm scared or sad.  
  
Grandpa must have like the words because he took hold of my fingers and left them to his lips and kissed them. I reached up with my other hand and lightly brushed his hear back from his face. It was then that he took me into his arms and hugged me close. I put my arms around his neck and repeated what Mommy or Daddy always said to me.  
  
Grandpa whispered in my ear in a shaky voice that one of the best things in his life was having grandchildren like us. He kissed me on my cheek as I burred deeper into his arms. I don't know how long we sit like that, but I love just being held by him. I looked up from his shoulder and saw Daddy standing in the doorway looking out at us. Tears traced down his cheeks too. He mouth the words to me 'I love you.'  
  
Now it is a lot later and the house is quiet once more. Everyone has gone to bed. I sit out here and look up at the stars and wonder what everyone on Moya was doing. But for right now I'm just happy to be here with my Grandpa. 


End file.
